Marking structures are often used for identifying various boundaries, geographic locations, and for many other uses. Common types of marking structures include flag poles, pylons, goal posts, etc. One example is a flag pole to identify a boundary line or other locale on an athletic field. In such use, it may be desired that the flag pole be able to withstand deformation due to wind or contact with other objects.
A common solution for prior flag poles is the use of a spring coupling near the base of the flag pole that allows the flag pole to give way when contacted by the athletes or other objects. However, with such prior spring based poles, as the spring gives way, it also builds up elastic potential energy. This built-up energy of the spring typically causes it to return or snap back to its previous position, which causes the pole to quickly swing back to the upright position or even oscillate back and forth. The swinging of prior flag poles resulting from its spring connection between the flag pole and the base may strike objects or people in the vicinity of the pole by the rapid movement of the pole. Additionally, when the prior spring deforms to allow the pole to move, spring coils forming the spring coupling may also separate and form a gap through which unintended objects can be pinched when the spring returns to its original state. These same shortcomings may also be present in flag poles that are generally flexible. While they may not have a spring installed at the base, the pole itself acts a spring.
Both styles of flexing poles are also subject to inconsistent identification of location due to wind, rain, and other outside forces. The flexible nature of the poles makes them easily susceptible to undesired movement from wind gusts and the like, which is especially troublesome for athletic events requiring the relatively accurate location of markers. A marker that is leaned over because of wind does not necessarily identify an accurate boundary or other locale. These markers may also be subject to permanent deformation over time due to the repeated flexing because the spring or other biasing member deforms, fails, or stretches out.
Some poles use a combination of a base and pole wherein the pole is inserted into a stationary base. The base can be installed prior to installing the pole. These poles include a connector installed at one end of the base. These types of connectors commonly use a bayonet-type connection that requires specific alignment of the base and flag pole connector. In order to properly install the pole into the base, the user must orient the pole in a specific manner relative to the base permitting insertion of the flag pole connector into the bayonet connection of the base, and subsequently adjust the connector to ensure that the pole locks to the base and does not become disengaged from the base. In order to remove the pole from the base, the user must again manipulate the pole in a specific manner relative to the base to unlock and disengage the pole from the base, and then remove the pole in the same direction in which it was initially inserted.